Drante
Drante is a very strong mage and swordsman, often doing assassinations. After coming to know about the forbidden magic, he wants to use its powers for his own desires. With the exception of his magic, his primary use of physical attacks is his sword and carries a hidden dagger as a secondary weapon. Appearance Drante has blond, messy hair and has blue eyes. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder with a ring on his left hand. Having an assassin-like nature, his attire is black. Personality Drante is extremely violent. He doesn't pity anyone. The only person that Drante truly liked, was his grandfather who took care of him after his father killed his mother. Drante will not hesitate to kill anyone in his way, to accomplish his goal. He prefers to do jobs alone, but can do jobs with allies provided the circumstances. Hearing about the forbidden magic has compelled him to search for this magic. He can make anyone spill out whatever they know about the magic, to get to his goal. He often trains alone, so no one knows about anything about his new-found powers. History Drante abhorred his father since he was a child. He was violent to both his mother as well as him. The father had mage powers, just like Drante, but greater. At age 3, one day, Drante's father, Ucilius, had gotten so out of control that he killed his own wife, right in front of Drante, mercilessly. Drante's grandfather, Baldin, saved him from his father's wrath. Baldin brought him to his own house, to rest here. Later, when Drante was 7, Baldin forbade him to have any contact with his dad in the future, as he was a very powerful mage. Due to this, Drante has a violent nature. Baldin gave Drante a ring, which was called the aura ring, when he was 14 years old. He said this ring will protect Drante whenever the need arises. Soon after, Baldin noticed that Drante has a power inside him, which only comes up once in a century. Seeing the incredibly rare and dark power, he told Drante to never use this power, no matter what. Drante doesn't remember what his father looked like since he saw him at a very young age. At the age of 16, Drante's father(wearing a stealth mask) found Baldin and said that he wanted Drante. Baldin could see through Ucilius' mask. So he knew it was Ucilius. Baldin refused to hand him over, as he knew very well what his intentions were. Ucilius then attacks Baldin. Baldin, knowing that he is too strong for him, could only hold him back. Ucilius hits a lost magic on Baldin, fatally wounding him to a near death state. Drante comes down and sees what was happening, but Ucilius deals the final blow on Baldin. Seeing the pool of blood on the floor, black flames comes out from Drante. As his eyes turn red, he loses consciousness. Drante wakes up to find himself in a graveyard, kneeling beside his grandfather, Baldin's grave. He stands up and goes on his way. Since then, Drante has has never let himself be taken over by his inner-power. At the present time, Drante returns to his grandfather's house. While staying alone, he finds a box. Drante tries to open the box but fails. Drante notices that the aura ring is shining brighter as he gets his left hand closer to the box. He tries to open the box with his left hand. The box opens as he sees a paper inside the box. He reads the paper and finds that his grandfather has hidden different boxes that only Drantes ring can open, which compells Drante to find them. At present, Drante has found one of these boxes. Afterwards, Drante touches joins Phantom Lord, a guild of assassins. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Drante's sword is retractable. Meaning, he can shorten the length of his sword anytime he wishes to the hilt of the sword. Drante's sword has magical energy. The name of his sword is 'Ashura' The aura ring, given by his grandfather as a gift, only works its magic for Drante. It won't work for anyone else. The ring has many hidden powers unknown to Drante, who is just beginning to understand the powers of the ring. His sword, when it hits someone, has a chance to paralyze the enemy. An unknown, even darker power sleeps inside Drante, which even Drante, doesn't want to use or be taken over by that power. Sword Attacks/Magic -Slicer: Drante slices the foe at incredible speed for about 5-8 times. -Dash Slash: Drante pierces the sword within the foe at great speed. The greater the momentum, the greater the penetration. -Split Strike: The sword multiplies by two and Drante attacks furiously. -Air Pain(S-Class or above only): The sword breaks down into very small, unnoticeable to the human eye parts into the air, hurting the enemy and causing breathing problems. Box Magic Silver box Opening the silver box comes blasts which home in on the enemy. Each blast can deal a great deal of damage and after usage, can only be used again after 5 min. Abilities '-Ultra Power Up X (S-Class and above only)' When Drante is fatally wounded or near death, the rings' power activates and Drante power up for a limited time, drastically increasing his stats and abilities. '-Power Up X-S (Only possible in conditions worse than death)' (The ring activates the power itself) Drante's powers increase drastically for 5 minutes, also allowing access to his S-Class magic. Trivia -Owned by ultimategamerxd Likes his sword a lot. Likes to rest after a battle. Shady fellow. Quotes Right before a kill: "I am merciless." "This will be quick... and painful." After being provoked for a fight by an enemy: "I don't give second chances." Relationships Baldin- The only person Drante truly looked up to. He took care of Drante when he was a child. He was killed by Ulicius. Ulicius- Drante's father. Ulicius is very violent towards Drante. Ulicius invaded his father(Baldin)'s house to capture Drante. It is unknown what happened to him after Drante fell unconscious.